End of The Day
by Allotropy Equilibria
Summary: Nowaki dipindahtugaskan ke Nagasaki, akankah hubungannya dengan Hiroki berjalan mulus? Warnings inside


Yaaaaayyyy Setelah sekian lama hiatus gara2 kuliah dan laporan dan jurnal sialan, akhirnya ada satu fic lagi yang lahiiiiirrr XD *lempar modul* *ditikam asisten praktikum *plak*

Sebenernya sih ada banyak ide buat fic... Sialnya aku selalu dapet ide di tengah pengerjaan laporan, dan jadinya cuma bisa menangis dalam hati karena ga bisa mengacuhkan laporan ;;A;;

Ini fic pertamaku di fandom Junjou Romanticaaa Yeah! XD9 Dan Junjou Egoist adalah pairfavoritkuuu XD

Disclaimer: Nowaki dan Hiroki saling memiliki dan penciptanya adalah Nakamura Shungiku-sensei yang sangat awesome! 33

Warnings: death character. Dan sebelumnya saya mau memohon maaf sebesarnya buat semua fans Nowaki... Mungkin di sini banyak OOC-nya *plak*

Oiya, di sini saya anggap setting kotanya Junjou adalah Tokyo, jika ada yang menemukan ternyata nyatanya bukan Tokyo, silakan koreksi saya hehe :D

Soal setting di Nagasaki juga sebenernya ngasal aja *plak* Cuma soal curah hujannya aja yang bener XP

Hemm, siapa tahu ada yang belum kenal Junjou, di sini pairnya malexmale. Jadi buat yang ga suka, mending liat page lain aja. Saya yakin masih banyak fic lain yang straight XP

Well, please enjojy the story~

**End of The Day**

**.**

**.**

_Surat pindah tugas_

.

Iris coklat dengan alis bertaut itu menatap kertas di hadapannya dan pemuda bersurai hitam yang duduk di seberangnya secara bergantian. Raut kakunya tak berubah meski lawan bicaranya memandangnya dengan cemas. Tak ada kata pula yang terlontar meski sudah bermenit-menit berlalu. Hanya suara air dari kran wastafel yang tertutup kurang rapat yang terdengar memenuhi apartemen yang cukup luas itu. Berirama dengan detik jam di dinding yang menjadi saksi bisu berapa lama waktu yang telah dihabiskan dua insan itu.

"Nagasaki?" Itu adalah kata pertama yang dikeluarkan sang pria dengan surai coklat sebahu yang sedari tadi memelototi kertas yang dipegangnya.

Pemuda bernuansa gelap yang ditanya oleh Sang Kamijou mengangguk berkali-kali. Semburat kecemasan tergambar jelas di paras tampannya. Kekhawatiran akan kemarahan Sang Kekasih atas berita ini.

Namun, Hiroki hanya ber-"hmmm" sambil kembali membaca huruf-huruf di sana yang bahkan dalam sekejap sudah dapat dihapalnya. Kembali keheningan mengisi ruang di antara mereka. Membuat Nowaki akhirnya membuka mulut dan memanggil nama pria yang lebih tua di hadapannya. "Hiro-san," ujarnya. Secara halus meminta respon dari sang asisten dosen itu.

Hiroki tak segera menjawab. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menopang dagu. Menatap ke arah tembok, seolah kalender yang tergantung di sana jauh lebih menarik untuk dilihat dibandingkan pemuda yang sedang meminta izin darinya ini.

"Kapan kau berangkat?" tanya Hiroki akhirnya dengan nada yang dibuat seolah tak peduli.

"Tiga hari lagi...," sahut Nowaki agak pelan. Sedikit takut Sang Evil Kamijou akan mengamuk karena dirinya baru memberitahukan masalah ini sekarang. Namun, lagi-lagi yang didapat oleh Sang Dokter hanyalah sebuah "Hmm" singkat.

Surai hitam menutupi wajah tirus Nowaki seiring tertunduknya kepala dokter muda ini. Keheningan yang aneh di ruang makan itu membuatnya tak nyaman. Ia sebenarnya ingin memberitahu Hiroki masalah pemindahan tugas ini sejak jauh-jauh hari. Akan tetapi, ia terlalu takut. Dan seandainya boleh jujur, Nowaki sendiri pun tak ingin meninggalkan kota ini. Tak ingin meninggalkan kekasihnya di sini. Karena ia tahu pasti...

"Sampai kapan?"

"Eh?" Nowaki sedikit tersentak dari pemikirannya dan menjawab dengan agak panik, "Entahlah... Belum ada batas waktu...," ujarnya semakin pelan.

.

_Rasanya seperti perpisahan untuk selamanya_

_._

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan universitasku," ujar Hiroki tiba-tiba. Membuat Nowaki kembali mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk dan menatap kekasihnya. Seulas senyum terbentuk di paras tirus yang tampan itu.

"Ya...," bisiknya.

.

_Aku tahu _

.

.

.

.

Bunyi celotehan dan suara roda yang bergesekan dengan lantai memenuhi stasiun tempat Nowaki dan Hiroki berdiri berdampingan. Meski musim semi sudah tiba, udara masih cukup dingin. Karenanya mereka masih mengenakan mantel yang tak terlalu tebal. Dan dibalik lipatan kain dalam saku mantel itu jemari keduanya saling bertautan. Menikmati saat-saat terakhir sebelum kontak kulit itu tak akan bisa dilakukan lagi.

Hari ini cukup cerah dan akan jadi saat yang tepat untuk Hanami. Di luar stasiun pun terlihat kelopak sakura bermekaran. Terbawa angin dan jatuh memenuhi jalanan. Namun, disinilah mereka. Berdampingan dalam bisu. Saling mengisi kebutuhan jiwa untuk pasokan selama jarak memisahkan mereka dalam rentang waktu yang tak pasti lewat tautan jemari yang semakin erat.

Saat bunyi peluit terdengar, Nowaki meremas jemari Sang Kekasih sebelum melepaskannya dan ganti mengangkat koper besar mendekati pintu gerbong. Senyum lebarnya diukir dalam paras tampan itu, menyampaikan pesan tanpa suara pada sosok bersurai coklat yang terus menekuk wajahnya. Di kala orang-orang yang sedari tadi ikut menunggu bersama mereka sudah masuk ke dalam kereta, Nowaki melingkarkan lengan panjangnya di sekeliling tubuh kekasihnya. Mendekapnya erat dan tak mempedulikan protesan yang dilontarkan pria di depannya ini.

"_I won't cheat on you,"_ bisik sang dokter dengan senyumnya. Membawa semburat merah di wajah Sang Dosen.

"Ya, ya," sahut Hiroki sambil memalingkan wajah, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

Nowaki hanya tersenyum geli atas sifat pemalu pria yang lebih tua itu. Dengan membisikkan, "Hiro-san, suki desu," tubuh tinggi itu berbalik dan memasuki kereta. Tepat sebelum pintu menutup dan menciptakan pembatas di antara keduanya.

Seiring kereta yang melaju cepat, sosok bersurai coklat itu perlahan menghilang dari pandangan iris birunya. Namun, tak apa-apa. Meski jarak berkilometer memisahkan mereka, bukan berarti hati mereka pun terpisahkan. Ini sudah tahun kesembilan mereka bersama. Telah banyak hal yang mereka lalui, telah semakin dalam perasaan di antara keduanya. Nagasaki tak begitu jauh, masih berada dalam Jepang dan ia bisa menemui kekasihnya dengan menaiki kereta, bukan begitu?

Ini bukan perpisahan. Hanya hubungan jarak jauh. Dan itu bukan masalah, karena mereka saling percaya satu sama lain. Pasti tidak apa-apa...

.

.

.

.

Atau setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Nowaki semula. Setidaknya itulah yang diharapkan Nowaki akan terjadi. Akan tetapi, kenyataan tak pernah seindah spekulasi. Hidup ini bukan hanya berisi hal-hal yang membahagiakan saja.

Minggu-minggu awal memang semuanya berjalan baik. Setiap pagi saat bangun tidur dan malam sebelum tidur, keduanya selalu terhubungkan oleh telepon. Saling menanyakan keadaan dan bertukar cerita atas apa yang terjadi di tempat kerja seharian itu. Sepanjang hari, email pun tak terputus. Bukan hanya berisi hal-hal yang memang penting untuk diberitahukan, namun bahasan-bahasan ringan yang sebenarnya tak perlu dibahas pun tetap dibahas. Hingga Nowaki tak pernah mematikan handphone-nya meski sedang bertugas sekalipun. Hanya saat sedang operasi saja ia akan menyimpan benda elektronik itu di lokernya.

Meskipun begitu, rasa rindu yang menderanya tak pernah bisa pupus. Semakin hari, justru semakin besar.

Ditambah lagi, setelah berbulan-bulan terlewati, intensitas hubungan mereka semakin berkurang. Obrolan panjang dalam telepon yang semula terjadi setiap hari, kini hanya terlaksana seminggu sekali. Kesibukan keduanya adalah pemberi andil terbesar atas semakin jarangnya intensitas hubungan ini. Nowaki merasa kondisi ini masih tidak apa-apa, karena email yang terkirim masih berjumlah puluhan setiap harinya.

Akan tetapi, entah sejak kapan, mereka jadi sering bertengkar. Entah apa saja penyebabnya. Mungkin akarnya adalah kerinduan yang terlalu tertumpuk dan tak mendapat penyaluran hingga dokter muda ini menjadi mudah sekali untuk cemburu. Memang sejak awal ia sudah merasa bahwa Profesor Miyagi akan jadi saingannya karena pria itulah yang paling sering menggoda Hiro-sannya. Namun, kini yang membuatnya cemburu bukan hanya yang berhubungan dengan Miyagi. Siapa saja. Apa saja. Siapa saja yang menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hiroki. Siapa saja yang membuat Hiroki senang hingga lupa membalas emailnya. Apa saja yang menyedot perhatian Hiroki hingga mengacuhkannya.

Nowaki tak pernah menyangka dirinya akan jadi seperti ini. Jika sedang dalam fase perenungan, Sang Dokter bahkan membenci dirinya sendiri yang jadi pencemburu dan jadi begitu posesif ini. Akan tetapi, jika hatinya sedang tak tenang dan Hiroki malah membahas orang lain, Nowaki mendapati ia tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Ia sangat tak suka jika ada hal yang tak diketahuinya tentang Hiroki, sementara orang lain tahu.

.

_Tidak bisa bertemu itu sungguh menyakitkan_

_._

Mungkin ia memang belum dewasa. Tak bisa membedakan mana yang menjurus pada perselingkuhan dan mana yang hanya berupa hubungan kerja. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Ia tak ada di sana. Ia tak bisa melihat bagaimana kejadiannya. Ia tak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sang Kekasih. Ia tak bisa menghapuskan pemikiran negatifnya dengan memeluk sosok itu dan memastikan bahwa cinta Sang Dosen masih untuknya. Ia tak bisa melakukan hal itu...

.

_Karena kita tak bisa bertemu_

_._

Dan Nowaki hanya bisa menerka-nerka. Hanya bisa mengira-ngira. Dengan ketakutan akan memudarnya rasa cinta yang ada...

Hingga tanpa sadar ia jadi meragukan perasaan Hiroki padanya. Hingga tanpa sadar ia jadi sering mempertanyakan. Menuduh Hiroki mungkin telah bosan dengannya... Hingga beberapa kali mereka terlibat pertengkaran besar yang mengancam keberlangsungan hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Suara derak pintu locker yang ditutup secara terburu-buru terdengar memenuhi lorong. Diikuti langkah tergesa tungkai panjang Sang Dokter Muda yang berjalan cepat meninggalkan bangunan Rumah Sakit besar di Nagasaki.

"Otsukare sama...," sapanya dengan senyum ramahnya yang khas pada suster yang berpapasan dengannya di lorong.

Wajah sumringah terpahat di paras tampannya. Ini adalah hari Sabtu dan ia sedang bebas tugas hingga minggu. Sejak jauh hari, ia sudah merencanakan kepulangannya ke Tokyo untuk menemui Sang Kekasih. Karenanya tubuh tinggi berjalan begitu cepat menuju apartemennya untuk membawa perlengkapan yang akan dibawanya ke Tokyo selama 2 hari. Memang perjalanan yang akan ditempuhnya cukup jauh dan memakan waktu. Memang mungkin nanti mereka hanya akan bisa bertemu beberapa jam saja. Akan tetapi, hal itu sudah cukup untuknya. Rasa rindu yang begitu menyesakkan dadanya ini rasanya sudah tak bisa ditahannya lagi. Ia sangat ingin menemui Hiro-sannya...

Sebenarnya ia berniat menjadikan kunjungan ini sebagai kejutan. Akan tetapi, Nowaki tak tahan untuk tak memberi kabar pada dosen sastra yang menyeramkan itu. Hingga di tengah langkahnya, dokter muda ini mengeluarkan benda elektronik dan mengirimkan email pada Hiroki.

'_Hiro-san, kau ada kegiatan hari ini?'_

Senyum senang tak bisa disembunyikan Sang Pemuda membayangkan akan seperti apa ekspresi yang ditunjukkan kekasihnya jika tahu ia akan datang dan mereka akan bertemu setelah setahun lebih mereka berpisah. Akan tetapi, balasan email yang diterimanya membuat Nowaki menghentikan langkah dan terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Iris biru menatap layar handphone dan membaca kalimat di sana berulangkali. Memastikan bahwa yang tertulis di sana adalah:

'_Ya. Ke onsen bersama mahasiswa. Acara universitas. Prof. Miyagi memaksaku ikut._

_Kenapa?'_

Kurva bertitik ekstrim minimum yang terpahat di paras Sang Dokter mendadak lenyap. Tergantikan oleh kurva bergradien nol. Dengan hitungan cepat, Nowaki memperkirakan peluang jika ia baru berangkat besok. Beriringan dengan jemarinya yang mengetikkan balasan berupa pertanyaan: _'Sampai kapan? Kalau besok bagaimana?'_ yang dikirim dengan tergesa-gesa hingga ia lupa membalas kata tanya 'kenapa' yang diajukan Hiroki.

'_Sampai besok malam. Ada apa memangnya?'_

Satu jawaban itu dengan sukses membuat Nowaki membentuk kurva bertitik ekstrim maksimum di bibirnya. Segala bayangan akan bertemu dengan Hiro-san-nya hancur tanpa sisa. Membuat semua lelah yang dirasakannya akibat kerja lembur demi mendapatkan hari libur ini mendera tubuhnya. Membuatnya lemas dengan kesesakan yang tak terkira di dadanya.

'_Acara wajib ya? Tak bisakah...tak bisakah kau batalkan...? Aku akan ke sana, tak bisakah...Hiro-san tak perlu ikut...?'_

Nowaki menatap lekat barisan kata yang baru diketiknya itu. Tombol send sudah siap untuk ditekannya. Akan tetapi, Sang Dokter malah memilih keluar dari menu tanpa menyimpan pesannya apalagi mengirimkannya.

Tungkai panjang melanjutkan perjalanan menuju apartemen dengan langkah lunglai. Semua energi semangat yang beberapa saat lalu sangat membara, kini telah menguap pergi. Tak menyisakan setetes pun pada dokter muda ini.

.

.

.

.

Suara televisi memenuhi ruang apartemen yang cukup luas itu. Namun, satu-satunya penonton yang ada di sana sama sekali tak mendengarkan apapun yang diucapkan aktor-aktor layar kaca tersebut. Pandangan iris birunya pun tak fokus. Hanya menatap datar dengan dagu termangu pada bantalan sofa yang dipeluknya erat.

Pada akhirnya, ia tidak memberitahukan Hiroki atas rencananya untuk pergi ke Tokyo hari itu. Raut tampan Sang Dokter terus tertekuk sepanjang hari. Karena ia sangat hapal dengan kebiasaan kekasihnya itu. Jika sedang ada acara, jika sedang melaksanakan sesuatu, jika sedang bertemu dengan orang lain, Sang Dosen tak akan menyentuh handphone-nya. Sang Dosen tak akan membalas email yang dikirimkan Nowaki. Meski tiap satu jam dokter muda ini berulang kali mengirimkan email, membahas berbagai hal, hingga pukul 9 malam, tak ada satupun balasan. Nowaki sudah tahu dengan kebiasaan Hiroki yang satu ini. Ia pun sudah pernah melancarkan protes. Membandingkan dengan dirinya yang masih sempat membalas meski sedang bertugas sekalipun. Akan tetapi, yang didapat oleh Sang Dokter hanyalah kemarahan Hiroki.

Melirik jam dinding yang terus berputar seiring semakin larutnya malam, Nowaki menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran sofa. Tubuhnya sangat lelah. Mood-nya juga sangat jelek. Ia menginginkan Hiro-sannya. Tidak, tidak harus dalam konteks _itu_. Well, memang bohong jika ia menyatakan tak menginginkan hal _itu_. Akan tetapi, tak perlu seperti itu pun tak apa. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Ia ingin mendengar suaranya. Memeluknya, menatap ekspresinya. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya...

.

_Apakah itu salah?_

.

Lagi, Sang Dokter menghembuskan napas panjang. Berusaha menetralisir perasaan dan mengeluarkan kesesakan yang semakin menjadi seiring jarum jam semakin menuju tengah malam. Bayangan Hiroki yang bersenang-senang bersama Miyagi dan mahasiswanya di onsen membuat Nowaki mengeratkan gigi. Hatinya sakit. Karena sudah setahun lebih mereka tak bertemu, setahun lebih ia tak bisa bermain-main dengan Hiroki. Rasanya tak rela membiarkan orang-orang lain itu yang menikmati akhir pekan bersama kekasihnya.

.

_Tidakkah Hiroki merindukannya?_

_Tidakkah Hiroki ingin menemuinya?_

.

'_Hiro-san, kau sedang apa? Apakah kau begitu sibuk hingga tak bisa membalas email-emailku?'_

Dengan mengirimkan pesan itu, Nowaki jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan fisik dan batin. Setitik air yang berhasil menyelinap di antara kelopak matanya megalir di pipi. Langsung mengering karena udara malam yang dingin.

_._

_Sungguh, aku ingin sekali melarangmu pergi _

_Aku berharap kau membatalkan kepergianmu demi diriku_

_Tapi, itu berlebihan, bukan?_

_Itu hakmu..._

_Karenanya, di sinilah aku_

_Hanya bisa berharap waktu bergulir begitu cepat _

_hingga aku tak perlu merasakan apapun_

_Hanya bisa berharap kau sudi mengingatku di tengah kesibukanmu_

_Aku tak akan melarangmu_

_Hanya, tolong jangan acuhkan aku_

_Apakah itu salah?_

_._

Hari minggu pun tak jauh berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya. Hiroki memang sempat membalas email Nowaki, namun hanya berisi kalimat singkat, seperti _'Airnya nyaman sekali.' 'Ada turis asing juga kemari.' 'Prof. Miyagi selalu berbuat ulah.'_

Tak ada satupun yang menanyakan kondisi Nowaki. Tak ada satupun yang menanggapi ketidaktenangan yang disampaikan Nowaki dalam pesannya. Oh, Sang Dokter bukannya sangat ingin diperhatikan. Hanya... salahkah jika kau mengharapkan kekasihmu menanyakan keadaanmu? Salahkah jika ia berharap Hiroki menyesal tak bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan Nowaki? Salahkah jika ia berharap mendapatkan sedikit tanda bahwa Hiroki ingin menemuinya juga? Bahwa yang menggenggam rindu tak terkira ini bukan hanya dirinya?

Tapi yang didapatnya, hanyalah Hiroki yang merasa senang. Yang sama sekali tak mengungkkit-ungkit soal dokter ini. Seolah ketidakbersamaan mereka adalah hal yang paling wajar di dunia.

_._

_Aku ingin kau merasa bahagia_

_Tapi, mendapati kau bahagia tanpa diriku..._

_Rasanya menyakitkan_

_._

Memaksakan senyumnya dan menghirup napas panjang berulang kali, Nowaki mebalas email-email itu sebaik mungkin. Tak ingin melukai kekasihnya. Sekaligus tak ingin menunjukkan betapa lemah batinnya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Hampir tengah malam, dan Nowaki meyeruput kopinya agar tak jatuh tidur lagi. Hiroki bilang ia akan pulang malam ini. Karena itulah, Nowaki akan menunggunya. Agar ia bisa kembali menghubungi kekasihnya itu. Bertukar email secara intensif lagi.

Senyum sumringah tak bisa disembunyikan Nowaki saat akhirnya email Hiroki masuk dan berisi kata _'Tadaima'. _Jawaban _'Okaeri'_ pun terkirim dalam hitungan detik.

'_Sebentar kukirimkan foto-foto di sana. Tempatnya benar-benar bagus.'_ Adalah pesan Hiroki berikutnya. Yang membuat Nowaki duduk tegak dan menunggu fotonya masuk. Meski ia dongkol pada orang-orang yang membawa pergi Hiro-sannya dan merebut waktu akhir pekannya, Sang Dokter tak bisa memungkiri keinginannya mendapatkan tambahan foto dari Sang Kekasih. Apalagi Hiroki menceritakan tempat itu indah. Jika memang bagus, mungkin lain kali mereka bisa pergi ke sana berdua saja.

Beberapa foto memang membuat Sang Dokter kagum akan keindahan tempat itu. Sudah lama ia tak pergi ke onsen. Mungkin memang sebaiknya mereka pergi ke sana lain kali. Akan tetapi, di foto ketujuh, Nowaki mendadak merasakan aliran listrik yang begitu menyakitkan menusuk hatinya. Di foto itu, ada Hiroki yang tertidur di pangkuan seorang asing yang mengusap-usap helai coklatnya.

Dengan terburu-buru, Nowaki mengirimkan email untuk mengklarifikasi foto tersebut. _'Yang berambut merah itu siapa?'_

'_Oh, itu turis asing yang kuceritakan padamu. Dia ikut minum bersama setelah para mahasiswa dipaksa tidur. Dia orang yang menyenangkan. Jauh-jauh dari Argentina untuk berkeliling Jepang. Orang yang hebat.'_

Nowaki terdiam membaca balasan yang didapatnya. Melirik kembali foto tersebut, Sang Dokter menggertakkan gigi untuk meredam amarahnya.

'_You cheat on me, Hiro-san...'_

'_Hah? Apa maksudmu...?_

_Oh. Maksudmu foto itu? Itu tidak sengaja bodoh! Aku setengah mabuk waktu itu.'_

'_Tetap saja. Kau tampak sangat senang tidur di pangkuannya. Kau mengkhianatiku...'_

'_Hahhh... Terserah padamu lah.'_

.

_Kau tak meminta maaf atas hal itu..._

_Tidakkah kau tahu betapa hal itu melukaiku?_

.

Nowaki melempar benda elektronik yang menjadi penghubungnya dengan Hiroki ke sofa. Dadanya bergemuruh karena rasa cemburu. Kenapa? Padahal ia sendiri sudah lama tak menyentuh kekasihnya itu. Sudah lama tak melihatnya. Kenapa...? Kenapa malah terlihat begitu menikmati berada dalam pangkuan orang lain...?

Sang Dokter menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai luapan emosi. Dan sebagai pengganti cairan bening yang sewajarnya turun dari sepasang indera penglihat di atas, cairan merah mengalir dari sobekan kulit di indera pengecap yang digigit terlalu keras.

Menghembuskan napas berkali-kali, tangan besar meraih kembali benda yang tadi dilemparnya. Menyadari mungkin ia terlalu berlebihan dan teringat pada pertengkaran mereka yang lalu – saat Hiroki marah karena ia menuduhnya selingkuh – , Nowaki baru menyadari kesalahannya. Seharusnya ia tak boleh menuduh lagi. Akan tetapi, foto itu begitu jelas dan membuatnya sesak...

Mengeratkan rahang, jemari panjang kembali menekan huruf-huruf yang kemudian dikirmkannya pada Sang Dosen.

'_Kau marah, Hiro-san? Maaf, aku hanya tak suka melihatmu bersama orang lain seperti itu. Padahal kita sudah lama tak bertemu. Maaf, aku hanya cemburu karena orang itu menyentuhmu sementara aku sudah lama tak menyentuhmu... T.T'_

_._

Dan email itu tak mendapatkan balasan. Meninggalkan Nowaki dalam ketidaktenangan yang begitu menyiksa. Pemikiran bahwa ia telah membuat Hiroki kembali marah membuatnya cemas. Merutuki kecemburuannya yang tak bisa dikendalikan. Bayangan akan semakin parahnya kondisi di hadapan mereka dan pertengkaran yang mungkin akan terjadi lagi, membuat Sang Dokter bermimpi buruk.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, barulah email itu mendapat balasan. Berupa _'Hm' _singkat tanpa tambahan apapun sebagai tanggapan. Membuat Nowaki merasa seluruh hatinya membeku karena pancaran dingin yang disampaikan oleh Sang Kamijou.

Bukan seperti ini yang diinginkannya.

'_Hiro-san... Tolong jangan marah...'_

.

_Aku ada jadwal operasi hari ini_

_Dan aku membutuhkanmu_

_Aku membutuhkan semangat darimu..._

_Bukan kemarahanmu..._

_._

Akan tetapi, hingga satu jam berlalu, tak ada balasan yang masuk. Membuat dokter muda ini semakin tak tenang dan merasa bersalah.

'_Hiro-san... Apa kau benar-benar marah? Maafkan aku. Aku hanya cemburu... Maaf karena tak bisa mengendalikannya. Tolong jangan membenciku... ;;w;;'_

Nowaki hampir melompat karena luapan emosi dan harapan yang membuncah saat sebuah email akhirnya masuk. Jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat nama Hiroki terpampang sebagai _sender_. Namun, tubuh tinggi itu langsung merosot saat huruf-huruf yang terkirim akhirnya terbaca.

'_Biarkan aku sendiri'_

Dengan rasa sesal yang semakin besar, Nowaki membenturkan kepalanya pada benda elektronik itu. Terus merutuki kebodohannya. Padahal ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu. Andaikan saja ia tak terlalu dibakar cemburu, akan seperti apa sekarang? Mungkin Hiroki akan memberinya semangat untuk operasi besarnya hari ini. Mungkin mereka bisa bertukar kalimat-kalimat manis yang akan mengobati kerinduannya... Tapi apa yang telah dilakukannya?

.

_Berulangkali aku berharap waktu berputar ulang_

_Agar bisa kuperbaiki kesalahanku_

_Jika tahu akan jadi seperti ini, takkan kulakukan hal yang membuatmu tak suka_

_Tapi, waktu tak pernah mau berputar ulang_

_Takkan pernah bisa..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu berusaha keras menahan diri untuk membiarkan Hiroki sendiri – seperti yang diminta Sang Dosen. Berbagai cara dilakukannya agar tak mengirim email atau bahkan menelepon. Menjauhkan handphone dari jangkauan matanya, mematikan benda elektronik itu, menyembunyikannya di belakang lemari. Hingga siang tiba dan Nowaki harus ke rumah sakit untuk kembali bertugas. Menatap layar handphone yang telah dinyalakan, pemuda ini hanya menghela napas sedih mendapati masih belum ada email lain dari Hiroki.

Nagasaki adalah kota yang memiliki curah hujan tinggi. Apalagi di bulan Juli seperti ini. Merupakan bulan di mana curah hujan paling tinggi. Karenanya, bukan hal aneh saat siang-siang begini langit justru sangat gelap karena guyuran hujan. Nowaki membawa map berisi data pasien yang akan ditanganinya siang itu dalam dekapan. Sambil sebelah tangan memegang payung yang melindunginya dari tetesan air dari langit.

Di tengah perjalanan, Sang Dokter tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi kekasihnya. Ia membutuhkannya...

'_Hiro-san, apakah kau masih marah? Apa sekarang kau sudah membenciku? Apakah kau sudah bosan denganku? Apa...kau ingin mengakhiri semua ini...?_

Nowaki memejamkan mata sebelum mengirimkan email itu dan memasukkan kembali benda elektroniknya ke dalam saku mantel. Getar yang dirasakannya beberapa saat kemudian membuat pemuda ini melebarkan mata karena tak percaya akan mendapat balasan secepat itu.

'_Jangan membuatku mengubah kata 'menyendiri' jadi 'melepaskan diri'!'_

Senyum sedih tergambar jelas dalam paras Sang Dokter.

.

_Jadi, keinginan untuk melepaskan diri itu memang ada_

_._

'_Sou desu ka... Jadi, memang Hiro-san ingin melepaskan diri dariku, eh? Kenapa? Boleh aku tahu? Apa Hiro-san sudah menemukan orang lain di sana? Apa Hiro-san sudah bosan denganku? Apa Hiro-san sudah tak membutuhkanku...? Kumohon, aku ingin kau jujur...'_

'_Aku lelah berada dalam sangkarmu!'_

Tubuh tinggi berbalut mantel hitam itu mendadak membeku. Terpaku di tempatnya. Tepat di pinggir jalan sebelum daerah penyeberangan. Membiarkan orang-orang melewatinya menuju seberang jalan. Hingga lampu untuk pejalan kaki berubah merah, pemuda ini tetap terdiam. Menatap lekat untaian kata itu. Jeritan hati kekasihnya.

.

_Jadi begitu?_

_Ternyata selama ini itulah arti diriku untukmu?_

_Sangkar..._

_Begitulah yang kau rasakan saat bersamaku...?_

_Terkekang..._

_Aku tak pernah sadar..._

_._

Dengan sepasang iris yang berkabut, degup jantung yang menderu begitu kencang hingga begitu menyesakkan, Nowaki menekan nomor Hiroki. Ia harus bicara dengannya. Ia harus mengklarifikasi hal ini. Ia harus mendengar langsung. Ia harus...meminta maaf langsung...

Karena perhatian yang terserap penuh pada masalah kekasihnya, ditambah kedua tangan yang penuh membawa berkas dan payung dan benda elektronik yang menempel di telinganya, Nowaki terhuyung saat ada yang mendorong dan menubruknya karena kepadatan di area penyeberangan itu. Berkas-berkas pasiennya hari ini terlepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh ke jalan yang basah. Refleks, tubuh tinggi itu melangkah dan hendak mengambil kembali berkasnya yang berharga. Sama sekali lupa bahwa lampu untuk kendaraan sedang menyala dan sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arahnya. Karena derasnya hujan yang turun begitu rapat ditambah posisinya yang sedang menunduk, pengemudi itu tak menyadari keberadaannya, dan benda logam dengan percepatan konstan itu menumbuk lapisan daging dan tulangnya yang berbalut mantel hitam.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu apartemen yang luas, seorang pemuda dengan surai coklat gondrong melirik tajam handphone-nya yang bergetar tanda panggilan masuk. Menutup telinga dengan bantalan sofa, pemuda dengan raut kaku itu mengacuhkan panggilan tersebut saat melihat nama yang terpampang di layar. Alis tajamnya bertaut dalam, memendam berbagai emosi yang tak pandai diungkapkannya.

.

.

.

.

Benturan antara dua benda yang tidak seimbang itu menyedot perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sana. Kejadiannya yang berlangsung sangat cepat membuat tak ada satu pun yang sempat menarik Sang Pemuda bersurai hitam untuk terhindar dari mobil yang melaju. Hingga tubuh tinggi itu terpental dan terseret sejauh beberapa meter di jalanan yang beraspal. Berkas-berkas yang hendak diambilnya sebagian terlindas oleh ban mobil, sebagian terhambur bersama payungnya yang terlempar dan mengenai kaca pertokoan terdekat. Begitupun benda elektronik yang digenggamnya erat, terlepas dari jemarinya dan jatuh beberapa meter dari tubuhnya yang tergolek.

Berbeda dengan tubuh yang telah terbujur itu, benda logam berukuran kecil itu masih bergerak. Terus berusaha menjaga hubungan gelombang yang diciptakan pemiliknya sebelum tumbukan besar tadi terjadi. Hingga sebuah ban kasar melindasnya dan membuatnya terdiam. Sama seperti pemiliknya yang telah tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda pergerakan sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

Iris coklat menatap ragu benda yang terus bergetar itu. Resonansi akibat getar dengan meja yang menopangnya membuat bunyi getar itu memekakkan telinga. Memenuhi ruangan tempat ia berada. Kembali mengerutkan kening, pemuda ini bimbang antara menerima panggilan yang masuk atau tetap mengacuhkannya.

Berpikir sejenak, Hiroki merasa perkataannya tadi memang sedikit berlebihan. Sebelah tangan Sang Dosen terulur untuk meraih benda yang tetap bergetar itu. Namun, satu sentimeter sebelum jemari Hiroki meraihnya, getaran itu terhenti. Panggilan yang masuk berubah menjadi penggilan tak terjawab. Mendecak kesal, Hiroki menggeram dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantalan sofa yang dipeluknya.

"Nowaki bodoh!" desisnya.

.

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari biasa, Rumah Sakit Nagasaki tetap sibuk. Orang-orang berlalu lalang ke sana kemari. Suster berpakaian serba putih berlarian membawa berbagai peralatan dan selang infus. Terutama di daerah UGD, tempat di mana para dokter menangani kasus-kasus serius yang bersinggungan dengan hilangnya nyawa pasien.

Meski begitu, sedikit keributan yang tidak biasanya terjadi di depan ruang UGD siang itu. Beberapa orang dokter berkerumun dan bergumam dalam nada panik. Salah satu dari mereka baru saja menangani seorang pasien kecelakaan lalu lintas yang tidak tertolong. Kasus yang biasa sebenarnya, selain fakta bahwa pasien itu adalah salah seorang anggota mereka. Dokter muda yang setahun lalu dipindahtugaskan dari Tokyo.

"Dia tak tertolong."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus hubungi kerabatnya."

"Dia datang sendiri dari Tokyo."

"Tak ada yang tahu siapa kerabatnya."

"Kudengar dia dari panti asuhan."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan jasadnya? Tak adakah seseorang yang mengenalnya yang bisa kita serahkan jasadnya untuk diadakan upacara kematian?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin polisi bisa melacaknya."

"Kita bisa menelusurinya dari nomor kontak di handphone-nya atau rekan-rekan selama di rumah sakit di Tokyo dulu."

.

.

.

.

Ruangan gelap adalah yang pertama kali ditangkap sepasang kristal coklat saat pintu yang terkunci itu dibukanya. Raut kecewa samar terbentuk selama beberapa detik mendapati apartemen itu masih tak didatangi siapapun selain dirinya. Benar, diam-diam dosen yang ditakuti mahasiswanya ini mengharapkan kedatangan seseorang. Yang tentu tak akan ia lontarkan keras-keras siapa.

Menghampiri benda elektronik berbentuk kotak yang sengaja ditinggalkannya seharian di atas meja, tanpa sadar Hiroki kembali mendesah. Alis tebalnya yang biasa berkerut kesal terlihat mengerut dengan raut sedih. Sudah satu minggu seseorang yang dinantinya tak memberi kabar sedikitpun.

Menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya di atas sofa yang empuk, Hiroki menggerutu sebal. Tidak biasanya Nowaki tak memberi kabar sampai berhari-hari seperti ini. Kecuali saat ia belajar di Amerika itu, ya. Tapi selain itu tak pernah lagi. Apalagi sejak kepindahannya ke Nagasaki, Hiroki pasti selalu dibombardir oleh email dari dokter itu. Paling lama pun Nowaki tak menghubunginya adalah satu hari, jika ia ada operasi penting yang menguras perhatiannya. Selain itu tak pernah. Ini pertama kalinya...

Apalagi tepat setelah mereka bertengkar...

.

_Apakah ini perpisahan?_

_._

Hiroki malah semakin menggerutu atas pemikirannya itu.

.

_Apa?_

_Ternyata kau yang menginginkan perpisahan ini_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Kami menemukan ini di lokasi yang tak terlalu jauh dari posisi korban," ujar seorang pria berkumis dan bertopi serta berseragam polisi pada dokter kepala di rumah sakit Nagasaki. "Sepertinya terseret dan tersembunyi di semak akibat lalu lalang kendaraan. Kami akan periksa semoga nomor kontaknya tidak hilang."

"Hai. Onegaishimasu... Kami harap kerabatnya bisa diberitahu akan hal ini,"

.

.

.

.

Hiroki memberi tatapan menusuk pada jam dinding yang terus bergulir. Seolah itu adalah salah jam dinding itu hingga hari terus berganti dan sudah genap tujuh hari Nowaki tak menghubunginya. Dengan kekesalan yang sudah sangat bertumpuk, pemuda bersurai coklat itu bangkit dari sofa dan menuju kamarnya. Kamar berisi tempat tidur ukuran _double_ yang sejak setahun lalu hanya ditempatinya sendiri.

Dua langkah baru terbentuk oleh tungkai itu saat getar yang begitu dinanti akhirnya terdengar dari benda elektronik yang ada di atas meja. Dengan tergesa, Hiroki meraih benda itu. Berbagai emosi melompat dari dalam dadanya membaca nama yang terpampang di sana. Nama pemanggil yang diacuhkannya seminggu yang lalu.

.

_Apakah kau sengaja tidak menghubungiku agar aku menyesal karena mengacuhkanmu?_

_._

"Nowaki!" semburan bentakan itu lagsung terlontar saat mereka akhirnya terhubung. Akan tetapi, sebelum Kamijou _The Devil_ ini menyumpahi dan merutuki kekasihnya dengan berbagai luapan kemarahan, suara berat seorang pria membuat Hiroki tertegun. Melirik layar, memastikan bahwa memang nama Kusama Nowaki yang balas menatapnya, dosen sastra Jepang ini mengerutkan alis dalam.

"Anda mengenal Tuan Kusama Nowaki?" suara berat bernada formal itu kembali terdengar.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Hiroki tak menutupi sedikitpun kecurigaannya.

"Saya Kousuke, dari Kepolisian Nagasaki, apakah Anda mengenal Tuan Kusama Nowaki?"

"Ya... Kenapa?"

"Apakah Anda kerabat Tuan Kusama? Atau Anda mengenal kerabatnya? Jika ya, Saya ingin memberikan kabar bahwa Tuan Kusama Nowaki telah meninggal karena kecelakan sekitar seminggu yang lalu..."

Hiroki tak mendengar lanjutan ucapan dari pria di seberang sana. Pendengarannya mendadak tak berfungsi. Hanya kalimat _'telah meninggal karena kecelakan seminggu yang lalu'_ itu saja yang terus terngiang di telinganya.

_Meninggal._

_Meninggal._

_._

_Apakah artinya meninggal?_

_._

Tanpa sadar, benda elektronik pembawa berita itu terlepas dari tangannya. Jatuh dengan bunyi debum pelan di lantai. Sepasang kristal coklat melirik foto yang terpasang manis di atas lemari bukunya. Foto dirinya bersama seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang tersenyum lebar. Kehangatan yang dirasakannya saat foto itu diambil mengaliri hatinya.

Ditatapnya lekat lekuk bibir yang membuka lebar itu, barisan giginya yang rapi, binar riang di matanya, garis kuat rahangnya, helai halus surai gelapnya...

Detik berikutnya Hiroki mendapati diri pandangannya mengabur. Sosok itu menghilang dari indera penglihatannya. Tertutupi oleh bulir-bulir air yang berjatuhan deras. Sesak yang teramat sangat mencengkram hatinya. Meski sosok dalam foto itu tak bisa diidentifikasi oleh matanya, Hiroki masih dapat melihat tawa kekasihnya dalam ingatan. Dalam benaknya...

Namun, sampai berapa lama ingatan itu akan bertahan...? Wajah tersenyum itu tak akan bisa dilihatnya lagi...

"_Hiro-san"_

Suara itu pun tak akan bisa didengarnya lagi...

Hiroki mengeratkan gigi untuk mencegah teriakan keluar dari mulutnya. Isak keras terlontar dari sana. Kedua lengannya mendekap tubuh dengan erat. Membayangkan kehangatan pelukan yang biasa didapatnya dari Sang Kekasih...

Yang tak akan pernah bisa didapatkannya lagi

.

_Aku lelah berada dalam sangkarmu!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Jika tahu akan jadi begini, kalimat itu tak akan dilontarkannya...

.

_Namun, Sang Waktu tak akan pernah mau bergulir ulang_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

_~FIN~_

Huahahahahaaaa... aneh ah XP Abal sangat...

Humm yaaah ini cuma ide aneh yang mendadak kepikir waktu lagi berantem, sih. Karena jarak, gak pernah ketemu, kita jadi ga akan tahu apa yang menimpa masing2 deshou?

Bukannya aku mengharap kena kecelakaan dan meninggal sih *orz* Cuma dasar aja dapet ide galau pas lagi galau *plak*

Buat ukeku tercinta, bahkan dalam keadaan sakit pun, kau adalah inspirasiku, dear~ :x #gombalkambuh #huek #muntahsamakalimatsendiri *plak* *dor*

*plak*

.

**Review please?**


End file.
